<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Solheim Kiss by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966179">A Solheim Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Practise, Ardyn Fixes His Mistake With Somnus and Gilgamesh, Ardyn Izunia Is A Tease, Build up, Cor Leonis Is Frustrated, Disappointment, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Married Couple, Married Kiss, Minor Ifrit(Final Fantasy XV)/Shiva(Final Fantasy XV), Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World of Ruin, hand holding, love and fluff, prank, wing man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 35 years of being together, Cor thought he would have shared every type of kiss known to mankind with Ardyn. </p><p>But apparently, that wasn't the case; because he has no what the hell a Solheim Kiss is?! </p><p>Cor's is about to find out XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XV)/Somnus Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ASS HAT!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts">Shiary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayis_Adriana/gifts">Yayis_Adriana</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again another fic I have decided to start before finishing the rest of my works.... But this one would not, I repeat not, stay put in my head! It is so fluffy and it needs to be shared as a few people have asked me to fix a certain topic and well today is the day I do that! </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cor let go a sleepy yawn as he turned the page of his new novel, finally reaching the last chapter. The book had been a gift from Ardyn for his birthday and Cor had not been able to put it down. It had everything in it! Battles, blood, gore, action, and at the centre of it all, a thrilling tale of romance. He was never one for a romantic novel but the tale had him gripped. However, he knew he had to put it down soon as his eyes were beginning to sting, although that was probably down to the lighting in their room. Even though electricity had been brought back up to full speed, Ardyn insisted they kept their room alight with candles. That was all fine and well but his eyes were hurting-</p><p>“Boo!” </p><p>Cor jumped, dropping the book on the floor, as Ardyn appeared in front of him with a cheeky grin on his face. He was such a fucking Ass Hat when he wanted to be! Now Cor had bloody lost his page. </p><p>Instead of getting mad though, as he had missed his husband today - for the man had been in a brutal meeting over the distribution of food today - Cor let it go and gave him a soft smile. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hello.” Ardyn responded, kneeling in front of him, still smiling at him with a mischievous look. </p><p>Cor chuckled. “What have you been up to? Did you piss off the council?” </p><p>Ardyn shook his head, lacing his and Cor’s fingers together. “Nope! I wanted to do something with my amazingly gorgeous handsome husband.” </p><p>Cor liked the sound of that.</p><p>The Marshal held Ardyn’s hands tighter and brought them to his lips to kiss them, giving him a playful smirk. “Oh yeah…” </p><p>“I do indeed.” Ardyn giggled, rising to his feet, pulling Cor up with him. </p><p>Cor immediately went to snog his face off. He grabbed the back of Ardyn’s neck with one hand and gripped Ardyn’s hip with his right, about to go in for the kill; only to be rejected by his husband as he leant away from him. </p><p>Ardyn’s laughter filled his ears as Cor’s face turned into a frown. </p><p>“Oh my darling! At least allow me to tell you what I would like to do before pouncing on me like that!” </p><p>“Can’t help it, you are irresistible.” Cor said, a small blush growing on his cheeks as he surprised himself with his over-affectionate words. </p><p>“Oh am I now?” Ardyn asked with delight, making sure that Cor’s hand was firmly secure in his once more. “Well, then my darling Marshal, if you follow me into the bedroom, I can show you what I want to do.” </p><p>Cor allowed Ardyn to lead into their room, hand in hand, and he couldn’t wait to have a rumble beneath the sheets. Cor needed it bad. For some reason they didn’t have sex on his birthday and, now that he thought about it, Ardyn had been shutting down all his advances over the past week. </p><p>Once they were sat on the bed, Cor went in for another kiss, this time placing both his hands on Ardyn’s chest with the intention of pushing him against the mattress and devouring his lips, but yet again Ardyn blocked his loving attack. He felt freezing cold fingers on his lips and a warm laugh filled the room. </p><p>
  <em> What was this Ass Hat up too?  </em>
</p><p>“So eager! We can get to the fun part later, I want to share something with you first.” Ardyn informed him with a grin. </p><p>Cor rolled his eyes, giving his husband space. “Fine. What do you want to share with me.”</p><p>“A solheim kiss.” </p><p>Cor blinked, frustration brewing away in his stomach. “If you wanted a kiss, why do you keep rejecting me?” </p><p>Ardyn shook his head, tutting under his breath. “No darling, a Solheim kiss isn’t any ordinary smooch. It is the most loving, most passionate kiss in the world.”  </p><p>Cor raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of this kiss before. Considering he was married to the most eccentric person ever, he thought they would have done this by now or Ardyn would have at least told him about it. Or maybe he did one day and Cor just failed to listen as the conversation was shoved in between two normal over the top Adagium pointless nattering. Now Cor felt bad. He hated it when his actions had the potential to hurt his husband and not listening to his words would do that. </p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck Cor gulped, deciding it was better to admit the truth. “Ardyn, I don’t know what a solheim kiss is.” </p><p>“And why would you? It is an ancient form of lip-locking!” Ardyn explained in a high pitched tone. </p><p><em> Phew </em>. At least he hadn’t offended him.  </p><p>“Right, so this kiss. Why is it so important?” Cor asked, shuffling on the bed, knowing he was in for a massive explanation over this act when five words were all that was probably needed. Ardyn was so stupidly over the top and Cor loved it! </p><p>“I am so glad you asked.” Ardyn beamed, kissing his nose briefly. “You know Solheim was founded by the gift of Ifrit’s fire? Well, a Solheim kiss is the reenactment of the kiss shared between the Infernian and Glacian, that melted the Frostbearer’s heart-” </p><p>“Hang on a second mister ‘I-want-to-daemonify-all-the-gods!’ Why on Eos would you want to reaenact a kiss like that with me?!” Cor interrupted him, taking back at how they had gotten here. </p><p>“You need to let me finish Cor, Gods!” Ardyn said back, forcing Cor to keep his mouth closed. He really just wanted to get to the kissing part. “Thank you. Now, as I was saying. Back in my time, if you reenacted the ‘solheim kiss’, a kiss that is hot, and filled with heavy passion and love, then it was proving to the world you have found the person you want to be with until the end of time. That is why I want to share it with you, not because it has anything to do with those fuckers.” </p><p>Cor’s heart melted.</p><p>He gently cupped Ardyn’s freezing cold cheek and tried his hardest not to tear up by his words. “Oh Ass Hat…” </p><p>Ardyn leant into Cor’s touch and brushed his lips against his hand. “So, do you want to take part in the kiss with me?” </p><p>“Yes.” Cor nodded. </p><p>“Excellent. Now, stand up for me, My Marshal.” </p><p>Cor did it without question and stood in front of his husband, who’s golden eyes were coated with lust. They had been together for 35 years and Ardyn was promising the most intense kiss of his life, Cor couldn’t help but tremble as Ardyn held on to his hips and pulled him in so that their bodies were as close together as possible. A shiver ran up the Marshal’s spine as Ardyn inched closer towards his lips. His throat went dry and he wanted to lean in and take control. However, he had no idea what the hell this kiss entailed so he had to be patient and allow Ardyn to explain; and that was becoming increasingly difficult with the bulge forming in his underwear.   </p><p>Cor’s leg grew weak, as his husband’s quiet voice seemed to run through his body. “Now, my darling, what you need to do is place your arms around my neck loosely.” </p><p>Cor did as he was instructed and it resulted in the grip on his hips to become even tighter. Ardyn had pulled him in closer and their lips were literally a cm apart. He could feel Ardyn’s breath brush against his face and Cor didn’t know if he could contain himself for long. </p><p>“Good boy.” Ardyn teased in a whisper full of lust. “Now, all you have to do is close those beautiful blue eyes of yours and allow me to do the rest.” </p><p>Cor closed his eyes and waited eagerly for Ardyn’s advancement. </p><p>When their lips touched, Cor felt a zing of lightning run through him. His husband’s cold lips biting against his warm ones to create a-</p><p>“That’s it! All done!” </p><p>Within three seconds, Ardyn had completely let go of him and had taken a step back with the most obnoxious smirk this world had to offer. </p><p>
  <em> What the damn hell! </em>
</p><p>“You Ass Hat!” Cor shouted, more frustration clouding his judgement as he realised he had been fucking played by his own husband! </p><p>Ardyn couldn’t stop laughing at his husband’s angry face. </p><p>“This isn’t funny! I am actually really disappointed!” </p><p>“Oh darling! Don’t be disappointed! Ardyn cooed, stepping closer to Cor. But Cor was having none of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted looking away from him. “That is what a Solheim kiss is.”</p><p>“What barely three seconds of our lips touching?” Cor said, still not looking at him.</p><p>“Yes.” Ardyn said like it was the most natural thing in the world. </p><p>“Isn’t very passionate to me.” </p><p>“That’s because when it was invented, kissing in public was very taboo and that kiss was designed to prove your love in front of an audience, before the couple was married. So yes, it is a very passionate kiss.” Ardyn explained, kissing Cor on the cheek, craving his attention. </p><p>“We are married.” Cor rolled his eyes, unable to prevent his head from moving to face his husband. </p><p>“Then aren’t we lucky to have shared it, already being in a union filled with love?” </p><p>“Oh shut up and kiss me already!” Cor groaned, bashing their lips together. </p><p>This time Cor was leading this dance of passion and lovemaking, and he did not want to let this crazy man go for anything. Ardyn was more than happy with that idea and was beyond delighted when Cor forced them back on to the bed.</p><hr/><p>Walking through the Citadel with bed hair, Ardyn hummed a delightful tune into the empty halls of the Citadel until he came across his very tired brother, who was giving him the most appalled look, leaning up against the wall. </p><p>“What are you staring at brother dear?” Ardyn asked, sarcasm lacing his tone. </p><p>“Seren is awake and you are walking around with your hair like that? She is going to ask what you have been up to and Regis will kill you if you say Cor.” Somnus said, not really wanting to think about what his brother had been doing a few moments prior to their meeting. </p><p>Ardyn chuckled. “I think Cor will kill me if I say ‘Cor’ too. Nope, I plan on telling her I took part in a Solheim kiss.” </p><p>Somnus rubbed his tired eyes and exasperated - as he was one of the only three people on Eos today who knew what that kiss entail he wanted to shake his head in disapproval at Ardyn. “What are you? A teenager! Not to mention what century your head is currently living in.”</p><p>“Cor enjoyed it.” Ardyn said, giving him a knowing look.</p><p>“That’s because he loves you and puts up with your antics.”</p><p>“I know aren’t I the lucky one!” </p><p>“You might be. But Cor, not so much.” Somnus said with a small laugh, so Ardyn knew he was only joking, before raising his coffee mug to his lips.</p><p>Ardyn couldn’t help but join in with his brother’s small laugh. Because they had made up, his head knew there was no malice behind his words. It was merely a tease between brothers… speaking of being tease…</p><p>Ardyn’s features curved into a devious smirk and he gestured for Somnus to follow him so they could take a walk through the gardens together. “Well, brother dear, why don’t you try and engage in a Solheim kiss with someone.” </p><p>“I am alright thank you.” Somnus grumbled, being mindful not to spill his coffee, as he didn’t have a lid for his mug. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Positive. Can’t think of anyone who I would share it with anyway.” </p><p>Ardyn shrugged and casually said, to further tease his brother. “I am certain Gilgamesh wouldn’t mind if you asked him.” </p><p>
  <em> SMASH! </em>
</p><p>Ardyn stopped walking upon hearing the sound of Somnus’s mug shattering on the stone floor. When he looked up at his younger brother, Somnus looked… caught out, as their eyes connected. Ardyn gave him a puzzled look for he was only teasing. Before he could try and calm his brother down and explain his actions and ask where his odd behaviour had come from, Somnus immediately went on the defensive.     </p><p>“Gods damn it Prompto! He said he wouldn’t tell you!” </p><p>“What are you on about? Prompto hasn’t told me-” Ardyn cut his words short as his eyes popped out of his head. </p><p>
  <em> What did Somnus just admit to him?!  </em>
</p><p>Ardyn let out a massive gasp as shock and pure joy took over him. “You <em> do </em> want to share a kiss with Gilgamesh!” </p><p>Ardyn’s claim was only solidified when he saw Somnus’s face turned bright red as he tried - and failed - to defend his words. </p><p>“No! I don’t- I- I thought you meant something else!” </p><p>Ardyn booped him on the nose, voice projecting into the garden and the hallway loudly. “Oh no, little brother! You didn’t! You love Gilgamesh! That’s so sweet!” </p><p>“Shut up no I don’t!” Somnus gritted his teeth, stalking into the garden, trying his hardest to leave Ardyn behind. </p><p>That was never going to happen. </p><p>With an excited jog, Ardyn easily caught up to his brother and squealed in delight. </p><p>“Somnus! You should tell him!” </p><p>“No, I am not!” Somnus bit back, keeping his eyes forward. “I am going to die soon! There is no point!”</p><p>“Of course there is a point! You need to do this! You have to because-” </p><p>Ardyn let out another excited gasp when the realisation of everything suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks. He grabbed onto Somnus’s arms tightly, twirling him around so they could face each other. Happiest latched on to the immortal daemons heart for he could finally fix the mess he caused a few years prior. </p><p>“You have to tell him because Gilgamesh loves you! Remember! When you thought I was playing a prank on you! I wasn’t! He loves you!”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. BROTHER!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very happy with how this turned out!!! </p><p>Time to see if Somnus believes his brother or not? And if Ardyn can make up for his two previous blunders and get the pair together!!!</p><p>Please enjoy XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He loves you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly as he wriggled out of his brother’s hold. He was not in the mood for this. He was not in the mood for pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn don’t.” The younger of the two ordered, attempting to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus! Come on! He does! I am not lying to you!” Ardyn remained persistent, following the Founder King across the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST STOP!!!” Somnus yelled, grabbing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus truly thought they had patched things up. Truly thought that they were both beneath such cruelty against the other. He didn’t want to listen to one of these pranks. For years Somnus was forced to deny himself his true feelings for his shield. For years he had accepted that this was it. That the pair could only ever be friends because of their roles and because what was to come in the upcoming weeks. Nothing else could come of his feelings and he very much doubted Ardyn was telling him the truth. He couldn’t be. Gilgamesh would have said by now if he felt that way…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I got to gain by lying to you?” Ardyn questioned, standing in his path so he couldn’t take another step further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about now?” Somnus sighed with frustration, just wanting to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really think about it. If I had said he doesn’t feel the same, I would be lying. I would have a reason to lie so I could remain here with my husband and son and let you die for me. I am not saying that. I am telling you that he loves you. There is no benefit in this for me, in fact I could be hindering myself here. But I want my baby brother to be happy! Even if it is for a few weeks. I want you, my amazing little brother, to be with the person you love and who loves you in return. I wouldn’t lie about this Somnus… please, just believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely stunned by his brother's words, Somnus’s heart sunk as he allowed the words to loop round in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gilgamesh…. What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus let go a ragged breath, mind turning into a frenzy of all the times since his shield’s return that they had spent together. Like the time he was cold sitting on the roof top and Gilgamesh gave him his cape. Or the times in secret where Somnus let no man see the pain he was going through holding up the wall, but Gilgamesh was there to give him support and explain he would always be there for him. Or when he had nightmares of what he wanted to achieve failing, Gilgamesh put his arm around him and calmed him down. How Gilgamesh supported most of his decisions and was one of a very small amount of people (that consisted of Ardyn, Prom, Regis, Cor, Cid and Gilgamesh) that would tell him he was in the wrong. Gilgamesh was the only person Somnus had ever been able to trust with everything! His forced first marriage, Gilgamesh was right by his side. The day they discovered his parents death, Gilgamesh was his shoulder to cry on. Seizing the throne, Gilgamesh helped and supported him right the way through. He didn’t question him when Somnus forced him down to the tempering grounds either… The reason he did that was because Somnus didn’t want to become unfaithful to his first wife, Pasithia - who he had fallen deeply in love with - by trying to make his and his shield’s relationship any more than a friendship; being king he was free to do so. But he didn’t and he lost his shield as a consequence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Times had changed now but to know that Gilgamesh loved him too…. Somnus couldn’t even begin to comprehend how that made him feel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus, he has loved you for centuries, by the look on your face I can tell you feel the same.” Ardyn spoke gently, drawing him away from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking lightly, Somnus whispered. “He… He loves me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”  Ardyn shouted excitement over taking him. “He does! He really, really does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth going a gape, Somnus tried to form a coherent thought in his head. “I… he never- but I am going to die…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if all of this is true I can’t tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Somnus you have to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Ardyn!” Somnus snapped, mind already made up. “I can’t say anything. It would be cruel to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s cruel is denying both you and Gilgamesh a chance to be happy!” Ardyn yelled, trying to make his little brother see sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to Somnus it was Ardyn who was the blind one here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! And give me a reason to live!!!” Somnus screamed, tears forming in his eyes. “I don’t want one! I want you and Noctis to have my life! If you make me do this you will make it nearly impossible to allow you to be here with Cor and Prom! And allow Seren to have her dad! Is that what you want?! Me to break my promise?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shook his head. “No. I want my baby brother to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I find a reason to live and take a life away from you and Noctis, a life you both deserve, I will hate myself! Do you want that?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then shut up!” Somnus yelled, by this point tears were falling from his face. “Don’t ever bring it up again!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus walked across the rest of the courtyard on his own, wiping his face with his sleeve, trying to get this argument with his brother out of his head. They couldn’t be together! They weren’t allowed to be together, his and Ardyn’s father made that point so very clear to him all those years ago. There was no point chasing after something that would fall apart in a few weeks time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No point at all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Somnus didn’t see Ardyn for the rest of the day because the Founder King went to bed and refused to leave his room and he didn’t allow anyone to come into his rooms. He even shut out little Seren and told Regis to piss off when he tried to talk to him. And when Gilgamesh tried to talk to him through the door… it broke his heart to tell him to leave. All Somnus wanted to do was tell his shield how he felt… but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t risk Ardyn’s and Noctis’s happiness over his. He didn’t deserve to be happy anyway! Not after everything he had done over the last 2000 years! Somnus had accepted that. It was just a shame Ardyn hadn’t come to the same conclusion. In fact, no one else had come to the same conclusion as he. They were fools. The lot of them! But there was no point wallowing in self-pity; he should really get out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a quick shower, and attempted to make his way down to breakfast, only to be greeted by his brother-in-law who was waiting outside his quarters. Somnus held back a groan of pure frustration. Of course, Ardyn had spoken to Cor about their little spat! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in hearing whatever my brother has to say Leonis.” Somnus spat, pushing past him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not here for Ardyn.” Cor said, a hint of anger in his tone. “Regis asked me to get you downstairs so you will eat something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did.” Somnus muttered under his breath not believing a word that had just been said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to trust me, but it’s the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring him, Somnus walked on fighting the urge to scream at Cor. Because he didn’t want the Marshal to be wasting his breath and sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. The Founder King just wanted to forget this mess and eat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Som, I need to talk to you about Prom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus side-eyed Cor, who was walking by him and raised an eyebrow at him. Because there was something in the back of his head telling him not to trust what the man was saying. “What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s the matter with him.” Cor’s voice change and it nearly sounded like it was crumbling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, maybe he wasn’t making it up</span>
  </em>
  <span>…. “He’s not talking to Ardyn or myself, not even Ignis. We are worried about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think he’ll talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have always been his favourite uncle. And you were the first person he opened up to when we found out about his eating disorder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you really know how to pull at my fucking heartstrings don’t you.” Somnus gritted his teeth together, taking in a slow and deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you will help?” Cor asked, hope in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes</span>
  <em>
    <span>!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If it will make you leave me alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Somnus thought to himself following Cor through the Citadel. As they walked Cor went into more detail about Prom’s withdrawal. Apparently, he wasn’t texting anyone, like before. He wasn’t giving people hugs, like before. And he wasn’t going out of his way to see anyone, like before. Okay, now Somnus was getting worried. He was making Cor walk faster so they could reach Prompto quicker, but when they entered the room where Cor said Prompto would be, he wasn’t there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the?” Somnus questioned, confusion turning to anger as he realised he had been played like a fiddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was denied the chance to scream at Cor for worrying him though as his brother’s irritating voice boomed throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Testing, testing, testing!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somnus scanned the room with his eyes and he couldn’t see his elder brother anywhere. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope the entire Citadel can hear me! I have a rather important announcement to make!”  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus choked on air upon realising Ardyn was talking through the Citadels intercom. What the fuck was Ardyn doing?! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So sorry to interrupt your morning everyone, but I have finally come to realise how lucky I am to have such a selfless, caring little brother. He is refusing to make himself happy to ensure mine and… I can’t let him do that to himself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus shook his head vigorously, he knew exactly what his brother was about to say! He couldn’t allow Ardyn to do this! He tried to order Cor to make Ardyn stop, but all the Marshal did was shrug and give him a warm smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You see my brother has very kindly stated he is going to sacrifice himself so Noctis and I can live when the darkness disappears. Even if that means giving up his own life in the process. He thinks if he admits his feelings to the person he loves, he won’t be able to give us that life and I don’t care. I want him to be happy for as long as he is living because he deserves it. He has helped me protect this world from the daemons and keeping the wall strong. So in light of that, Gilgamesh, if you are listening to me, which I know you are because Prompto is ensuring that you are; Somnus is in love with you. He has been in love with you for a very long time and I want you two to be together and I know for a fact you love him as much as he loves you. There you have it! Now everybody knows you love each, so why don’t you just put us all out of our misery and be together! Anyway, have a lovely day everyone!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The intercom fell static and then dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Somnus couldn’t believe his fucking brother had just done that!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to kill him!” Somnus yelled, hands turning into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really?” Cor asked, with a small snigger. “He’s done something really nice for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t! He told me he doesn’t want to die in case you hit the bottle again! So in doing this he has-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Done what?” Cor asked plainly. “Don’t you get it Somnus? We don’t care if you change your mind. We just want you to be happy, even if that means… Ardyn dies. We love and care about you as much as you care about us. That stupid crazy man is just being your big brother and is trying to help you in any way he can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Somnus stated breathlessly, touched by Cor’s words. “I won’t change my mind Cor. Ardyn and Noctis deserve to live over me....” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you still standing here and not going to find Gilgamesh if you still feel that way? Go and be with the man you love, you idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus smiled at Cor and decided for once that Cor was right and he was going to listen to him. If he didn’t Nyx was going to work together with Cor and Ardyn to make it happen, so he might as well save them the trouble and do it himself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he got the information as to where Prompto had been holding Gilgamesh against his will, he took off and ran all the way there. His chest began to throb with nerves and a tiny bit of regret but… his heart was thumping with anticipation. He’d waited basically all his life to stand by Gilgamesh and be able to say to his face the three words that he would have been shunned for all those years ago. He wouldn’t be shunned now, no one would even bat an eyelid at this… Somnus just hoped he was brave enough to finally admit it. To not be scared like he had been yesterday and when Ardyn announced that to everyone! He had to be brave. He could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason when he got to the room, he felt compelled to knock, he had never done that before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The palms of his hands were growing sweaty and chest was starting to tighten and he couldn’t remember a time he had felt this giddy before. And before he got a chance to fester anymore, Prompto opened the door and gave him a cheeky grin, pulling him into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye uncle Som! Bye uncle Gilgy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Prom was gone, leaving the two in the room together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus couldn’t find any words. Nerves had completely overtaken him and those red glowing eyes… he could lose himself forever in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully he didn’t need to be the first to speak but what Gilgamesh said was not what Somnus wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My King… what Ardyn has said it’s not-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a lie.” Somnus interjected him quickly before Gilgamesh said anything that would break both their hearts. “I do…. Ardyn was telling the truth. All of it. I do love you.”       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilgamesh let go a deep breath he had been holding in. “You do…. I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Ardyn was being a prick? So I did last night. He’s not important at the moment, you are. I mean… you are to me, you always have been important to me. I am sorry I couldn't say it until now...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus sniffed, nervously running his hand through his hair, trying not to let the hot tears in his eyes spill. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My King… that doesn’t matter.” Gilgamesh said, inching closer towards him, reaching out to gently cup his face with his hand. “Ardyn didn’t lie about my feelings towards you either. I love you, Somnus Lucis Caelum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus placed his hand on Gilgamesh’s and smiled, finally letting tears of joy spillover. “Thank Eos for that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ardyn eagerly cornered his brother, after allowing the pair a good few hours of peace and quiet. He made Somnus jump as he grabbed onto his arm like an impatient child and squealed!       </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! How did it go?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus rolled his eyes, trying to slip his arm out of Ardyn’s hold. He failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a child, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Now, put me out of my misery and tell me are you and Gilgamesh together?!” Ardyn begged, grip tightening on his brother. “I am not letting you go until you tell!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. So your childish brain can understand it… we shared a Solheim kiss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!!!!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is how everyone else finds out what Somnus wants to do.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>